In His World
by IceButterfly88
Summary: Sasuke lives in a world where sex, drugs, alcohol and violence are merely part of his everyday routine... Hardcore lemon orgy and drug use. SasukeXSakuraXInoXHinata.
1. Just Warming Up

**This is a bit inspired by Dorian Gray and is reflective of the sinful life that he leads. **

**Hardcore lemon and drug use. Includes yuri.**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke lived a life very few dared to venture. For him, nothing was out of reach; nothing beyond his grasp or imagination. Copious amounts of sex, drugs and alcohol were merely a part of his daily routine. Anything he wanted was comfortably within arm's reach, and others were more than happy to oblige him with any request or demand. He was a king in his own world of sex, drugs and violence.<p>

Two crimson red eyes were visible from the heavily shadowed corner of a dimly lit bedroom. Sasuke was sat in a comfortable armchair, formally dressed in black trousers shiny black shoes and white Victorian shirt that was undone to expose his well-toned chest. He carefully observed the slightly hazy scene before him as he took another deep pull on his opium-filled pipe and released another billowing cloud of smoke into the room, veiling him further.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were in the throes of heavily intoxicated passion upon the very large four-poster bed central to the room. Various pieces of clothing were strewn messily across the bed and floor. Ino's delicate purple lace panties were dangled from the top of one of the posts, although she still wore her matching purple bra and stilettos. She was rested on her elbows at the foot of the bed, head thrown back and blonde hair trailing across the sheets as Sakura gripped onto her thighs, spreading them wide and burying her face deep into Ino's soft, shaven pussy. Sakura was bent over the foot of the bed wearing her pink lace bra with one strap fallen off the shoulder and matching pink lace panties that were currently being attacked by Hinata. Hinata was knelt behind Sakura, her silver bra removed and wearing only her shiny black stilettos and silver lace panties, her very large soft breasts exposed. Hinata hungrily pulled the pink fabric of Sakura's panties aside and ran slim, pale fingers along her pussy, gently dipping two fingers into the moist well before running shining, wet fingers along Sakura's slit again. Sakura moaned deeply into Ino's pussy at the gentle stroking and teasing of her already throbbing clit.

Ino relaxed back onto the bed and threw her arms out to the sides, gripping at the crisp white sheets as she forced her hips up to meet Sakura's immersed face. Sakura responded by widening her tongue and cupping Ino's mound, running her tongue up and down to caress her entire, most sensitive area. Ino closed her eyes, writing on the sheets as she allowed the pleasure to take over her entire body. Ino moved her hands to her own perfectly formed breasts, squeezing and massaging them before sucking an index finger and wetting one of her strawberry pink nipples, tweaking and rubbing at it to heighten her own arousal further.

Hinata slowly pulled down Sakura's now very wet pink panties, running them down to her ankles in one smooth movement whilst sensually kissing the firm skin of Sakura's thighs. She knelt further up, running her hands all the way up Sakura's legs to grip her buttocks before sliding her thumbs down to teasingly pull the lips of her pussy apart. She blew her cool breath onto Sakura's clit before rolling and extending her tongue to dip it into the sopping wet hole, tasting and sucking her in. Sakura pushed back against Hinata's face in an attempt to deepen the contact, moaning loudly and temporarily rendered unable to pleasure Ino. She quickly composed herself and continued to tongue Ino's mound, adding the insertion of two fingers into her soaked, contracting pussy. Sakura began to move her fingers in and out, almost painfully slow as she savoured the feeling of Ino squeezing her fingers before she picked up a rhythm of long, deep thrusts. Ino moaned louder, almost whimpering as she moved her hips to meet the thrusts of Sakura's tongue and fingers.

Hinata continued to tongue the sodden pussy before her and gently slid an index finger into Sakura's anus, pushing in deeply and feeling the hot walls constrict and relax. She moved her other hand down to her own wanton pussy and moistened her fingers before sensually rubbing her clit, using her own juices as lubricant. The cool air that brushed past her wet clit and hole heightened the pleasure and sensitivity, compelling her to push down harder and slide her fingers faster over the now pulsing bud.

Ino cried loudly in time with her thrusts against Sakura, so close to orgasm that her face took on a look of pain. Sakura thrust harder, pounding Ino's pussy with her hand as her fingers plunged as deep as they would go. After three particularly rough thrusts, Ino's body seized up as the orgasm took hold and she squirted a thin jet of female ejaculation into Sakura's face. Sakura stopped to savour the feeling and taste of Ino's juices whilst Ino squirmed and writhed on the bed in a full-body orgasm, panting and whimpering Sakura's name.

Fully satisfied with the sight and the chorus of girlish moans and trills that greeted him, Sasuke decided it was time to answer the call of his own rock hard and throbbing member. He took one last pull on his pipe before standing and slowly approaching the threesome, his right hand cupping and running over his fully clothed erection, fully ready to take all three of them.


	2. Pain Infliction and Constriction

Sasuke ran a gentle hand over Hinata's right shoulder and slid his hand across her delicate flesh to cup her throat from behind. Hypersensitive to his touch, Hinata froze and trembled as Sasuke leaned down; his hot breath caressing the skin of her face, neck and shoulder.

"You like it rough... don't you Hinata?" he asked in a low voice that rumbled in his chest.

When she didn't answer, he slid his cupped hand from around her neck and into her hair. Gripping firmly he yanked it back hard, exposing her neck entirely. She gasped, goose pimples rising up over her skin in response to the pleasure. He leaned further forward and grasped her neck with the opposite hand, much more tightly than before. He loved what he could do with this one. Usually so shy and outwardly soft and fragile, she could take anything he did to her and still want more.

He sharply raised his crimson eyes to the two others watching them with excited interest. "Sakura. I think you'll find something of interest just under the bed." He then turned his eyes on Ino, who instantly collapsed back onto the bed, panting and crying out with desire. His Sharingan had proved to be the perfect tool for keeping a large number of people sexually occupied while he was intent on one or two. In Ino's mind, she had the attention of six men and her body reacted as such, her thighs a slick mess of her own juices.

Sakura emerged from beneath the bed, clutching a double-ended dildo. Eagerly, she propped back against the side of the bed, spreading her legs and began with running one end over her sensitive nether region with both eyes on Sasuke and Hinata.

Sasuke pulled Hinata's hair one more time and kissed down her throat, running one hand down to her waist. "I'm going to try something a little different today." He said, pulling her down to the floor.

On her back, Hinata spread her legs wide and ran one of her hands across her ample chest in obedient patience.

"Chidori" said Sasuke, allowing the mildest of static charges to spread across his hand.

Hinata's eyes widened in both shock and excitement. She gripped both of her breasts in anticipation, eyes trained on Sasuke's. He very slowly lowered his hand to her pussy, touching his index finger to her clit. Hinata cried out and arched her back. Lifting away his finger Hinata relaxed and panted, desire clouding her eyes as she gave him a look that screamed for more.

Sasuke then pressed two fingers to her clit, his eyes never leaving her face as he absorbed the effect he was having on her. He ran his fingers over her clit and then down either side of it between the lips. Knowing her limits, he kicked his Chidori up a notch, aiming for that pleasure/pain boundary that drove her wild. Hinata gripped her hands into her hair, screaming Sasuke's name and bucking her hips at him. Smirking, he slid two charged fingers inside of her and massaged her clit with his thumb. She was soaking his hand, and the tears that escaped from her eyes spurred him on further. He pushed another finger inside her. Then another. Until he was fucking her with half of his hand, thumb still rubbing at her clit. Hinata came, her whole body convulsing.

Sasuke pulled his drenched hand from Hinata, Chidori deactivated he placed three of the fingers inside her mouth, making her taste herself.

Standing, Sasuke approached Sakura, faced flushed and fucking herself with over half of the double-ended dildo in response to watching the two. He placed the same three fingers inside her mouth. Eyes never leaving his and abandoning the dildo inside her, Sakura ran her hands up Sasuke's trousered legs and gripped the waistband before unbuttoning and sliding them to his ankles. Tongue caressing between his fingers, she slipped the tips of her fingers inside the band of his underwear and eased them down, fighting against the strain of his rock-hard cock. Wetly pulling his hand from her mouth, Sakura's eyes widened as she observed the full standing grandeur of the released member before her. Sliding her trembling hands up Sasuke's calves, thighs and resting on his hips, she was aware of the heat emanating from it; cajoling those lips to press against it in a consecrating kiss. Sakura touched her lips to the side of his cock, feeling the soft skin and the radiating heat that ensnared her senses. She pressed her lips firmly to his cock, each kiss worshiping as she worked her way along to the base. Moving her hands to his buttocks, she ran her tongue from the base to the tip and meeting his eyes with her own again, her lips parted to take in the head of his erection.

Taking in one shuddering breath, Sasuke observed as Sakura worked her way further and further along his shaft until she couldn't take any more. She sucked hard, caressed lasciviously with her tongue and moved her entire head back and forth as the pleasure of pleasuring him took over. Sasuke smirked crookedly at her frenzy. Combing his fingers into her hair he gripped her head, halting her movement.

He held her there for a moment "relax your throat" he instructed. She complied, and he slowly pushed himself further into her throat. He pushed gradually between her whimpers until Sakura's lips hugged the base, mouth wide as possible to accommodate his girth.

"See?" he declared amidst listening to her struggled breathing. "I knew you could take all of me". Sasuke closed his eyes and let the feeling of Sakura's throat constricting his length wash over him for a few moments before releasing his grip on her head and slowly pulling himself from her throat. Glistening with wetness, his cock fell heavily from her mouth.

Another scream from the bed caught Sasuke's attention and he snapped his head sideways to see the completely drenched bed that Ino was still writhing on: squirting over and over again as the genjutsu Sasuke had placed on her continued to pleasure her. Hinata was on the bed next to Ino, running her left hand over Ino's toned stomach and perfect breasts as she watched her squirt. Sasuke abruptly ended the genjutsu.

"Hinata" he commanded. Ordering Hinata was so easy. She just knew what to do. He watched as a completely naked Hinata immediately sat between Ino's legs and positioned herself in such a way that allowed her to touch her pussy to Ino's. Hinata threw her head back, her hair falling in a waterfall down her back as she began to grind her hips against Ino's, sighing softly. The girls looked into each other's eyes and picked up momentum, clashing and rubbing against each other with refreshed lust.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura, his voice rumbled deep and menacing in his chest "I haven't even started with you yet".

**_Surprise! I guess you didn't think you'd hear from me again. I do apologise for the years it's taken me to get around to this second chapter. Hopefully it won't be so long between this and the next one! Plenty of ideas to go. I do hope this doesn't disappoint. Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed and favourited this so far._**


End file.
